Traction vehicles utilizing a rectangular or boxlike frame for positioning and supporting the motive power elements of the vehicle are known in the art. One example of the prior art is a traction vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,927 to F. T. Garner, issued Feb. 9, 1965. The frame is such traction vehicles is generally utilized to apply the relatively high force from operation of the vehicle. This applied force can be relatively great since the vehicle is of unusually high power, and it is therefore important that the frame provide sufficient rigidity and structural strength to apply this relatively high force. The power train assembly, which supplies the relatively high traction motive forces to the driving wheels of the vehicle, must also withstand very high torque and forces, and it is important that the elements comprising the power train assembly secure relatively high torque and load handling capabilities for over reasonably long periods of continued use.
It is important to be able to connect a selected type of implement, typically an earthmoving blade, to the traction vehicle for best effective utilization in a construction task. Since the apparatus for attaching the implement transmits the force from the frame to the implement, it is important that the attaching apparatus be arranged to effectively couple force from the frame of the vehicle. Once properly attached to the frame of the vehicle, it is also desirable that the implement be connected in a manner which allows its most effective utilization.
Other features which are desirable for use with traction vehicles, and certain disadvantages of prior art traction vehicles may be known in the art. However, in general and as a result of the present invention, many of the previous disadvantages can be avoided or overcome and many of the advantages previously unobtainable can be achieved.